Behind-the-ear (BTE) and in-the-ear (ITE) hearing aids typically include operational features such as on/off control, volume control and noise filtration control.
The on/off control feature, for example, has previously been effected by physically connecting and disconnecting a battery to the electric circuit of the hearing aid. A battery compartment door of the hearing aid is typically used to secure the battery inside the hearing aid. When closed, the battery compartment door locates the terminals of the battery in position for electrical communication with the electric circuit, thereby turning the device on. Conversely, the battery compartment door physically remove the battery from the body of the hearing aid, thereby breaking the electrical connection to the circuit, when the door is opened. Otherwise, opening the battery compartment door may simply expose the battery for removal from the device. It may not always be convenient to close and open the battery compartment doors of a hearing aid to switch the device on and off.
A disadvantage of switching off the hearing aid device in the above-described manner is that the battery is exposed to the elements and may deteriorate faster than it would have done so if it was located within the device. In addition, there is a risk that the battery may be dislodged from the device and lost.
It is generally desirable to overcome or ameliorate one or more of the above mentioned difficulties, or at least provide a useful alternative.